The present invention relates generally to lapboards and, moire specifically, to an apparatus for releasably securing an article such as a laptop computer to the leg of a user.
Recent advances in the reduction in size and increase in computing power of microelectronics has resulted in a proliferation of personal computers. A common configuration of personal computer is the laptop computer, a term commonly used to denote computers having a length on the order of 10 to 14 inches and a width on the order of 6 to 9 inches and usually including an integrated stand-up display. The name "laptop computer" is also descriptive of the common manner of use of such computers, i.e., resting in the lap of a user.
While laptop computers are convenient due to their size, weight, and portability, they are awkward to balance on the lap of a user, particularly if typing entries are being made in the keyboard. Moreover, the range of motion of a user is severely limited without picking up and placing the laptop computer on a stable surface.
Lapboards have been in use for many years, particularly by airplane pilots who use such devices to steady charts, checklists, and the like in their laps while operating an airplane. An example of a typical lapboard is described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,407,757. The lapboard is releasably secured to the leg of a user to provide a semi-stable surface which permits a more expanded range of motion of the user.
A lapboard must have a sufficient degree of stability when mounted to the leg of a user to support the desired article and to permit ordinary use of the article. The prior art method for achieving such stability is to add rigid shoulders to the underside surface of the lapboard, which shoulders will be positioned during use on either side of the leg of a user. The drawback of such lapboards, however, is that they do not sit in a flat, compact position when removed from the leg of a user and placed on a typical flat surface such as a table or desk. Accordingly, a user of these lapboards must typically detach the articles from the lapboard for use thereof other than in the lap of a user.